Love will be the death of me: A Roxy Exeter Story
by somethingunwritten
Summary: when ex prostitute Roxy Exeter stirs up the lives of both Peter Parker and Harry Osborn sparks fly as tension grows, but there is more than just passion to this girl she has a story to tell and with her death comes pain, but mystery strikes as she awakens
1. Love and Like are two different things

Background

Roxy Exeter and Peter Parker had dated for over a year Peter becoming parent to her previous child from a previous relationship, Candy. And them starting there own family and becoming parents to triplets: Ryan, Katya and Terry. Things took there tol and Roxy and Peter broke apart..leaving a space Harry and Roxy started dating but things still seem to be unfinished between Peter and Roxy.

**I own no rights to the spiderman characters or plots;**

**Roxy Exeter, Terry Exeter, Katya Exeter, Candy Exeter and Ryan Exeter are the only characters I own.**

Love and Like are two very different things.

His eyes were locked on hers, as she turned to look at him – she was beautiful and everything he wished for but he was no longer hers. Peter was gutted that he had let them break apart. Playing with her ear ring she turned back to look at her new boyfriend on stage, Harry Osborn. He looked every bit happy, he had always being jealous of Roxy and Peter and now he had her for himself. Though Roxy had missed most of his speech it seemed she hadn't being the only one Peter had also let his thoughts run to her. It had always being her. Harry had organised a charity event and was now presenting them with cash "I just want to say a thank you to my lovely girlfriend Roxy Exeter" everyone cheered though Roxy was the least bit innocent she was the villain in this story but she smiled accepting her boyfriends applause she turned to Pete who smiled they hadn't seen each other in a while she felt like he was avoiding her, and the truth was she didnt blame him. "..and my best friend Peter Parker" he looked at Pete there was almost sorrow in his eyes he didnt enjoy hurting his best friend the truth was he loved Roxy, but he knew she would never feel the same it was always and would always be Pete who held her heart. Everyone clapped though not many knew who he was, and as they did so a red head pushed behind Pete taking his shoulder and kissing his cheek a sharp pain ran down Roxys chest as she saw them together.. had he moved on?

Mary Jane looked at Pete with a smile as he took her in his arms and kissed her lips "hey.. your late" he teased and she laughed "yeah.. im sorry I got held up at rehearsals." she said and she looked at Harry on the stage. "Oh, did I miss his speech?" she frowned as everyone clapped Harry off the stage and someone else came on to explain what was going to happen to the donations given that night. Mary-Jane smiled seeing Harry go back to Roxy she instantly rose and brought Petes hand to hers almost dragging them both to Harrys table.

"Harry!" Mary-Jane smiled and Roxy turned around much to her annoyance the truth was Peter had only invited her to get a reaction from Peter. "Mary Jane" he smiled his grin seemed larger than ever and Roxy knew that she wasnt the only contender to Harrys heart she smiled and she looked at Peter "Hey Pete" she said and he nodded looking at her god, she was amazing if only she wasnt so...so breath taking. "Hey" he said with a smile before Harry pushed them all to go dance as the music began. Roxy laughed taking Harrys hand so they could have the first dance she looked in his eyes and smiled kissing his cheek, they danced and Harry loved it he had his girl.

The song changed and Mary Jane insisted on dancing with Harry so Peter took his place with Roxy and as they touched she felt such emotion through her body she couldnt believe how she had missed his touch he was hers and she was his. "Roxy.." she looked at him and raised her eye brow as they swayed to the music. "I see you and Mary Jane are together.. im gald you have found someone" she said almost to hurt him. He had hurt her but she wasnt innocent she was with Harry and she knew it had hurt him. "Roxy.. its not like that" it was true it wasnt he had only invited her to make Roxy jealous and he knew she was weather she admitted it or not "How are the kids?" he asked her as he spun her around softly. "missing there father if he could get his arse in gear he might know how his kids are" she said bitchily. He sighed he could never win with her she had a smart answer for everything. "Im sorry you know that..things have being hard...difficult" she spun him around and they were both up close she almost spat at him. "difficult to see your kids Peter?" he looked at her and he pushed her in to the hallway they were near the door so no one seemed to notice right?

Mary Jane and Harry were having a blast giggling and laughing just like best friends did and he had missed Roxy and Peter leave, his face dropped but he didnt want to hurt Mary Jane so he carried on dancing towards the hallway they had left through.

Roxy looked at him angrily "what the hell are you doing?" she looked at him and Pete shrugged slightly he'd always being put down by Roxys attitude towards him, but she knew his secret he was spiderman he looked at her taking her hands he looked in her eyes and the love was undeniable she looked away she couldn't take it "You feel it to I see it in your eyes. Roxy Exeter I will never stop loving you." he said and she looked up nodding her head she looked like she was about to cry she couldnt help it she felt the same but it was different Harrys heart was involved she couldnt hurt him."stop this... Peter you had your chance we both had problems we cant be toge..." he stopped her by pushing his lips against his.

Harry smiled as Mary Jane started talking to her old boyfriend which gave him the prefect chance to find his girlfriend, Roxy. Walking towards the hall that he had seen them head down seeing the kiss he stopped, his smile turned to a frown and he headed off before he could see...

...Roxy pull away from him. "Peter what the hell? Im with your bestfriend!" she said but the kiss was amazing she loved it. She looked at him with a frown. "I dont love you" she said out of anger but inside she loved him like she could never love anyone else, she started to walk away and Peter shouted after her. "Look in my eyes and tell me you dont love me." she said nothing she just looked out to the hallway seeing Harry down a drink – it was nothing new. "Roxy.." his hear sank he had put everything into his. "if I mean anything to you , you will be there for our kids" she said she didnt turn back to him she just left.


	2. Like Father Like Son

background 

After hosting a charity dinner party Harry had seen his girlfriend Roxy, being kissed by Peter...though he had come to the wrong conclusion leaving before seeing his girlfriend push Peter away. Harry always knew in his heart that he couldnt stop Roxy and Peters love it was meant to be. So hes out for revenge but who will get crossed in the fire of his pain?

**I own no rights to the spiderman characters or plots;**

**Roxy Exeter, Terry Exeter, Caityln Exeter, Carson Exeter, Katya Exeter and Ryan Exeter **

**are the only characters I own.**

Like father like son.

Roxy heard a loud horn sounding on her lawn. She opened the curtains and Harry stood by the side of his white limo with a bunch of red beautiful roses. He smiled with a cheeky grin, one hand in his pocket pulling it out to wave at her. She picked up her son who sat before her chewing his toy.  
"Guess who's here little Terry?"  
She kissed his nose as he giggled and she carried him through the door way and opened the front door Harry was already half way up the path as Roxy just left the door. He walked towards her and looked at Terry, the leaned in to kiss her on her cheek.  
"How are you Rox?"  
She let Terry down and he crawled on the grass and smiled sucking his toy and looking but at them both.  
"Well... Pete's let me down so I'm stuck with the children... I'm so sorry Harry"  
She frowned but surprisingly Harry wasn't fussed.  
"Pete?... well i know how Pete gets so i asked your mother to watch the kids and she said yes."  
He gritted his teeth thinking of the kiss he had seen between Peter and Roxy previous night , although if he had stuck around he would see that she did not kiss him back she was a changed woman and what ever she felt for Pete she wouldn't cheat on Harry.  
"Hes there father weather you like it or not Harry..and hes your best friend"  
She said as Harry wrapped his arm around her neck.  
"Only by name Rox"

he said in reference to Peter being there father Roxy had to admit lately he was right.

"how would you feel if.."  
He paused and took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, Roxy looked at him though her thoughts still distracted on Peter.  
"If... i adopted Katya, Terry and Ryan?"  
Roxy chocked and looked at him not expecting him to say that - she had never seen him as a father figure to her young children, Never mind adoption. They began to walk down the garden path.  
"Its needs thinking about Harry.."  
She smiled slightly she wondered how Peter would react he was already distressed the fact that she was dating his former best friend and he clearly still loved her and deep down she knew she loved him. Harry was no father figure.  
"Besides what about Candy and Dementia?"  
She stopped and looked at him, Candy and Dementia were children of Roxys for previous relationships.  
"Well?"  
He opened his mouth to speak and then caught sight of her mother and smiled, kissing her cheek much to Roxys disappointment of his ignorance to her other children – Peter had always being there for them.  
"Your mothers here..."  
Roxys mum had dark hair and was thin and slender , as she walked towards them with a smile on her face she hugged her daughter then looked at Harry smiling who seemed to be happy.  
"Well how are you Mrs. Exeter?"  
She laughed letting go of her hold on Roxy, turning to Harry she said.  
"Please Harry what have i said its Caitlyn"  
Her husband walked behind her after staying behind to pay the taxi man for the cost of there taxi over to Roxys home, he smiled as he stood beside his wife looking at her and Harry.  
"Arh.. Mr. Exeter"  
He gave Harry an awkward look and smiled at Roxy.  
"Yeah.. its Mr. Exeter to you.."  
Her father was always more strict on her chioce of men though she understood she gave him a comforting smile before hugging her father with a meaningful tight grip, holding her close he smiled.

"be careful"

he whispered in her ear he didnt trust Harry at all he was nothing like Peter in his eyes he let go of his daughter as Terry ran towards his grandad for some home comforts.  
"Ain't i always?"  
She smiled and let go of her grip on her father and then looked at Harry with a smile.  
"Ready Roxy?"  
He grinned and she nodded as he took her hand and they walked down the path. He opened her door and gestured her in to the limo, she looked back at Terry who slyly smiled as he was held in his grandfathers arms. She waved at him and he giggled just as Harry got into the other side she shut the door and looked his way. His driver looked in the mirror for directions from Harry.  
"To the Tower of George Washington Bridge please"  
She looked at him as he didn't look happy she touched his hand gripping it in a supporting way, looking back wondering if her kids would be okay.  
"Harry? are you okay?"  
He turned to face her and looked into her eyes, then he sighed and he held his hand to his face slightly uncomfortable.  
"Yeah.. its nothing really i just.. really really like you"  
He smiled softly and looked at her. she smiled back, she seemed to not realise the distress Harry was under.  
"I like you to....Its just..."  
He paused and Roxy looked at him waiting for him to reply then she opted to look out the window and as he began to talk again she looked at him.  
"Roxy.. am i your one and only desire?"  
She looked at her hands she couldn't look at him, the truth was he was second best and Peter would always be her soul mate.  
"Its not that i don't.."  
He stopped her and looked into her eyes pulling her chin up, he was slightly more angry but Roxy was a tough woman.  
"Its a very simple question Roxy... or should i be Pete that you say that too?"

Roxy opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldnt come out she wondered what his sly comment about Pete had meant? He took his cell phone out and flipped it as he dialled Peters number... he smirked at Roxy as he held the phone up, there was a slight pause. The phone started dialling. Roxy stared at Harry as her whole body tensed up.  
"Hello?"  
The voice answered - it was Peter Parker, to which Roxys heart sank at the sound of she smiled but tried to conceal it as Harry seemed upset.

"I hope your ready to re live your worst night mare!"  
Pete was confused and he took the phone from his ear. Then back again. Roxy turned to Harry with an equally confused look as Pete had though they werent in the same place, they had such an unknown connection, and at that moment he heard a woman scream - that woman was Roxy.

His heart sank as he heard Roxys scream he felt responsible maybe she had told him about the moment they had shared?

"Wha.. ROXY!"  
Peter could hear Harry laughing as Pete yelled her name down the phone with such passion how could he not Harry was hurting the one he loved? He frowned as Harry said his name with no affection which hurt Pete as they had being such great friends before Roxy had being in the picture there friendship had infact broken down over her. Harry composed himself he was ready to lose everyone he loved, Roxy and Pete.  
"I hope your ready to lose her again and for good this time she was mine Pete, and you stole her because you had no one else and you know like everyone knows something draws you too together like gule... well no more."

He paused and he started to laugh as Roxy struggled.

"You hurt her and ill..."

Peter began Harrys lack of love hurt him. Surely he loved them both enough to let them be happy even if it them all giving up each other? Harry cut his speech off sure it was well rehearsed.

"You'll do what Pete? come on speak up!"  
Pete went silent as Harry laughed,

"Thought not... catch me if you can..."  
He paused - Pete held the phone to his ear, more angry at himself and her. They had both let there issues come between there own happiness and it wasnt fair on the kids, on Harry and on each other. Which made Peter wonder if he had made a mistake, still on the phone with Harry he didnt even listen to the cule he was giving him to were he was taking Roxy. Harry laughed be heard screaming Peters voice changed and Roxy could tell he cared and all she wanted to do was tell him she loved him because she did.

"where are you taking her?"

the anger in his voice was clear and Harry almost fed off it.

"Like father like son Peter.. im sorry it had to end this way blame the bitch"

he was referring to Roxy, the truth was Pete choose her over Harry any day she was more than a friend they were meant to be. Harry cut off leaving him alone with her again.

Meanwhile while Harry sat in his limo as he attempted to calm down from his call with Peter,Roxy tried to tidy her hair up.  
"So lets start again... or lets make it simple for you... HAVE YOU BEING SLEEPING WITH PETE BEHIND MY BACK!"  
She jumped as he yelled - she hadn't but she knew that he wouldn't believe what she said.  
"No, no i haven't i swear."  
He pulled her close and there faces touched.  
"DONT LIE TO ME!"  
A tear filled her eyes as she tried to loosen his tight grip.  
"Harry i haven't... let go your hurting me!"  
He pulled her hair again so her face was in his once again.  
"You don't understand how much you've hurt me Roxy... I loved you i helped you - it just wasn't enough though was it?!"  
She pleaded with Harry as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"It was just a kiss, i pulled away the only thing i feel for him is through my kids.. his kids!"

she said through the tears she was almost screaming.

"LAIR"  
She jumped as she he yelled again. he looked through the wind mirror.  
"We are here sir"

the driver said politely. Harry opened the door as Roxy took her heels off and threw it at him, she opened the roof and jumped through as quickly as possible.  
"You bitch!"  
He yelled as he rubbed his face where it had hit him. He pulled him self on the top of the limo and grabbed her waist forcing her to flip as he put all his weight on her back.  
"Not so fast!"  
He pulled her up recklessly as he whacked her head against the curb - she was knocked out.


	3. Bridge 3

Background.

Harry sets out for revenge after he discovers his girlfriend, Roxy Exeter still has feelings for Peter Parker. In true Osborn style he takes it upon himself to almost recreate the death of Gwen Stacy with Roxy instead of Gwen and him instead of his father.

But can Peter save the day? Or are there really some things that Peter Parker can't do.

**I own no rights to the spiderman characters or plots;**

**Roxy Exeter is the only Character I own.**

Bridge 3

The sun was setting over the tower of George Washington bridge. The wind blew violently against the bike chain tightly wrapped around Roxys neck as she began to awake she raised her hand to her head rubbing, rubbing slowly... Her head felt achy and sore against her hand. The chain lay cold against her skin... and as she ran her eyes over to find out who held the other end her mind already knew it was Harry. Harry sat on the edge of the bridge with his gilder stacked neatly against the metal pole her hair waved with the wind pattern as he turned to look at an awake Roxy.  
"Quicker than i thought.."  
He muttered as he stood up and walked closer the chain could be heard brushing against the floor as he walked Roxy looked at his shoes hating herself for looking down on any man. As he got closer he lean beside her and as if he was going to place a beautiful piece around her neck he started to loosen the chains and looked into her eyes.. his hair stacked almost highly as he smiled.  
"How you feeling..?"  
He said as if nothing had happened, she looked at him disgusted and smirked..only slightly as if to regain the power she felt he had over her.  
"How am i feeling..? HOW DO YOU THINK IM FEELING?"  
She yelled almost like she felt his question was a trick.  
Harry stood up taking the chains with him and looking out as the wind blew through his hair and his coat danced beside him he smirked slightly.  
"The Roxy i know would be feeling weak and powerless against a man.. right?"  
He gazed out on New York as Roxy rubbed neck where the chain had once lay she smiled ever so slightly, she was gald the chain was off her neck.. it god dam hurt, she ran her fingers over her neck she could feel the chain imprint and it pained her as she closed her eyes.  
"No actually im wondering just why you brought me up here?!!"  
Roxy ran her hands down her body as she spoke trying to find her trademark 4 gun selection to no avail... as Harry held them up chuckling to himself.  
"Lost something..?"  
She looked up seeing her guns in his hands she frowned. Dammit.  
"Its a shame.. you were.. a great hit woman Roxy..even by Petes standards..."  
He turned around and slowly dropped each gun one by one.. watching her reaction and waited to speak until he heard the last thud hit the ground Roxy frowned.. just slightly.  
"I don't know why i didn't see this coming... you were always there for Pete when he needed you... like you needed him.."  
Harry spoke with deep thought, before he spotted a blur in the sky...  
"Spiderman.."  
She whisphered as she tried to help herself up. Harry laughed and yelled.  
"CATCH HER IF YOU CAN.."  
He grabbed her arm and smirked almost whipping his bike chain around again.. Roxy frowned for once in her life she feared she would die... but she wasn't scared for her but for her children and as he gripped her she could see he had aimed his threats at Peter.. who had of course come to save her.  
Peter could hear her screams and he frowned he'd never seen Roxy need him or look so weak he swung in frowning watching Roxy drop yet Harry still held the bike chain in his hand chuckling to himself. Roxy was falling fast and Harry just stood there the wind swinging through his hair just like Pete tried to swing his webbing out but stopped remembering the night Gwen Died on the bridge, how he had killed her.. well he blamed himself. Roxy was falling fast so Peter swung against the building holding on tight and swung down trying to beat Roxys let his webbing hold him up as he caught her he smiled so revealed, a tear in her eye as he held her she smiled gripping him as tight as she could.  
"I .. i was so scared.."  
she admitted looking into his eyes. He smiled looking in her eyes this was his chance to make them good again. Pete and Roxy? they were the hot couple he nodded smiling.  
"Its okay..im here now its going to be okay...im never leaving again.."  
She smiled through the tears and looked at him as she held him tight he looked back at her and smirked smiling.  
"Marry me Rox.."  
He started as theys till were dropping but in a controled manner.  
She smiled as she looked at him using her free hand to wipe away a tear from her eyes she was shocked.  
"What?!"  
She laughed slightly.  
"Marry m.."  
But.. he was cut short hearing a snap in the webbing he looked up to see Harry smirking holding onto his glider. The new Green Goblin looked down at him as he subconsciously let go of her as she began to fall Pete/Spiderman tried to regain his footing she frowned yelling his name as she began to fall he looked up and down trying to web again... he webbed himself to the bridge and webbed down webbing her stomach as he just saved her from the ground. Her body flopped and he wasn't sure if she was alive or dead she looked like a toy from Peters height so as he smiled slightly he saw Harry he hated him at this moment, he slowly headed down to the ground to see Roxy slowly letting her go on to the ground softly. Roxys eyes flicked as he touched her face she smiled slightly sirens could be heard in the background and ambulances surrounded them all, a passer by had called the police and Roxy just lay there Pete places his hands against her face.  
"Roxy...Roxy come on this isn't the end!!"  
He yelled his eyes welling up he was full of emotion he couldn't help himself.


	4. Roxy is Awake

Background

when ex prostitute Roxy Exeter is found dead killed by Harry Osborn for being in love Peter Parker who happens to be the father 3 of her children Katya, Ryan and Terry. Things are left in a difficult mess. Peter moves back to New York and the children live with Carson and Caityln (Roxys parents) but a year later things aren't as they seem because....Roxy is awake

**I own no rights to the spiderman characters or plots;**

**Roxy Exeter, Terry Exeter, Katya Exeter, Ryan Exeter, Candy Exeter, Carson Exeter and Caityln Exeter are the only characters I own.**

Roxy is awake

You find yourself in a darkened laboratory a young woman is laid out cold on a sliver slab with a wire coming from her finger , for the first time in over a year a single finger began to move her eyes shoot open and she stared at the ceiling above her – Roxy Exeter was awake.

She sat up slowly feeling her neck where she felt indented bike tracks, she felt along the indents and closed her eyes remembering the pain she went through. She used her fingers to brush her hair back as she glanced at the cork board that had pictures pinned to it. She swung her legs round slowly looking around as she did she met a young mans presence. The young man lay still on a slab much like hers; the man closely resembled her soul mate Peter. She got up and walked towards him placing her finger on his nose .He didn't move nor flinch as she touched him she felt his skin and it felt warm, even though his skin seemed to be a shade of blue she ran her finger down his chest until she reached his toes. Her gaze met the cork board on the wall as she walked towards it and ran her finger of a picture of her children. Katya, Ryan and her mother holding Terry she smiled feeling warm as a tear rolled down her cheek as she used her finger to wipe it away almost immediately.

Looking over the pictures she saw one of her, Pete and Harry the anger in her heart was over whelming he had always being jealous of her and Pete and then he'd done it he'd killed her because she loved him. She looked back at where she had just awoken from , it took her a moment to release the last thing she remembered doing was letting go of life... the only time Roxy Exeter had ever admitted defeat – the day she died at the hands of Harry Osborn . Just then she heard the young man take a deep loud breath. She glanced over at the young man who had in fact woke up, this startled her but she walked towards him intrigued by the man who had just woke up. She walked towards him slowly and curiously.

"Pete?"

He shook his head as he rose slowly and rubbed his hair, then looked at her confused.

"What? Whos Pete? No I'm Ben... and you are?"

he didn't recognize her but felt a strong connection with her. She didn't even think as she was so confused thoughts running through her head as she just replied

"Well, I'm Roxy of course your fiancé"

he shook his head clearly not remembering his memories

"R..Roxy?"

She looked in his confused eyes and broke down.

"Oh god..."

she left his side as he jumped off the metal slab, she retuned her gaze to the cork board that was on the wall, and it seemed to focus on her family. She ran her hands over a picture of her and her daughter with a young handsome man. Just as Ben walked behind her he hesitated where to place his hands, he thought before placing his hands on her shoulders softly and then wrapping them round her protectively looking at the pictures, he felt strong feelings for the people on the borad h is mind just couldn't place them.

"Roxy who are these people?"

she closed her eyes and felt comforted by his touch as a tear rolled down her cheek as she felt cold and blue and alone.

"these..."

she looked at the picture of Peter at her grave side, she tried to imagine how he felt at that moment. The guilt that he hadn't protected her, she felt herself forgive him, after all it wasn't his fault and she knew he would blame himself, he was a good guy and she was the villain in this story because she had made all the guys lust after her.

"... Are my children"

his smile dropped as did his grip that seemed to protect her from feeling so alone.

"Are they.. our kids?"

he raised his eye brow. Did this guy know anything? She thought about that one for a moment.

"Oh, no no not us... lets just say us... We... we..."

she shook her head trying to collect her thoughts , she wondered how to phrase it he was confused as it is without her adding more

"lets just say we haven't being that intimate..."  
She smiled and she turned to face him so she was no longer looking at the board, many questions went through her own mind but all she could do was wonder – what year it was what time it was and where the hell her children were. He caught her day dream when he kissed her lips closing his eyes as if he was trying to feel something.

"Yet when I look at you my body fills with passion and desire to be with you... its like where... Destiny.. its like its supposed to be us through life and death"

a tear was in his eyes as he looked at her and she smiled it was so emotional , she looked at him.

"Pe... Ben its being over a year since..."

She thought about her words carefully and paused as he waited on her reply

"Since presumably your accident and my death and you still feel love for me?"

He found her words distressing as he gazed at the pictures that lay behind her.

"Of course Roxy .. I love you..."

He kissed her lips with great passion and she returned her desire for him before looking into his eyes.

"I love you too..."

she choked out with a smile. He wrapped his arms round her comfortingly, she felt safe for the first time in a long while he looked behind her at the pictures.

"Looks like someone is interested in you and me Roxy..."

he commented. She looked back and saw her and Peter in the pictures the story board seemed to focus on there lives apart , in death and together but Roxy let Ben believe it was him because she had no idea how to fix the mess that this had created and what the hell was going on.

"Yeah... Someone is interested in us..."

He let go of his grip on her and took the pictures from the wall... turning to her he held the picture of them holding 'there' children.

"Well, I guess we best find out whom eh?"

He got all the pictures from the wall as Roxy looked around at what had being home to her for a year, running her fingers across the metal slab that she had lay on.

"Roxy... you ready?"

he waited at the door with a pocket full of cut outs looking at her as she raised her head and met his gaze.

"As ill ever be"

She smiled and walked over to him as he held out his hand to take hers, and she pecked his cheek.

As they left a handsome young slender man appeared from the shadows on the balcony watching them leave and chuckled to him...

"Just as I planned, Oh my dear Roxy you will cause chaos once more."

Who is he?

_Questions that need answering?_

_Why is there a clone of Peter Parker?_

_Who is "he"_

_why has someone brought Roxy back to life?_

_Why has someone being trailing her family?_


End file.
